kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Buffet of Goodness
a s Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! the Buffet of Goodness is definitely the most screwed up room in all of Kongregate! The Buffet used to be welcoming to new people but now it's mainly a room for the regulars. Every regulars tends to be rude, obnoxious, funny, and random but in a good way because we're awesome like that. The BoG has some of the strangest characters you can imagine. From Christian physcopaths to cat loving fanatics, the BoG has it all. Don't worry about fitting in, because standing out is the hardest thing you can do, unless you spam 'SPAM!' for a whole minute, which will probably end in you crying and everyone else laughing. This room can be a lot of fun, but only if you're a member of the regulars club. To get initiated you must argue with Danktolker, and if you can't take the heat, then don't tickle the dragon. New people in the Buffet will usually be driven out by trolls or be creeped out and change rooms. If you are successful in not being ignored and happen to be a fun or random person then you may join the club...that or flirt with JCiesla. NOTE: Never take us seriously ' __TOC__ Users In no particular order 'JCiesla JCiesla is the former of the Buffet of Goodness! Tall, handsome, cunning and smart, he's been a resident of the room for almost all of his kongregate history. He was deemed a mod by the almighty King Taco and is now the head mod of the Buffet! He's a fun loving guy and easy to get along with as long as you're underrage. It won't be long before Danktolker calls the feds on JC for all the pedoing he has done to the innocent regs in the Buffet like Grace2020, Kayleeboox, riceluvr, Savannah386, AprilleOwnsYou...the victims go on and on. JCiesla is an excellent mod, tending to be overly nice with warnings. Don't push your luck though or he'll unleash his manly wrath all over your face, unless that's what you want. Follow the rules and you'll have no problem getting along with JC! He's helpful and is the guy to COME to if you have any questions about kong! 'AceFenrir' He's the ace in the hole. He comes and goes. He's nearly ALWAYS afk and when he comes online the chat is revived. AceFenrir! Badge hoor and the self proclaimed King-of-the-Trolls!(Which is really Dank) This guy is a former chat whore, and he's been all over the place ifyaknowwhatimean. ;) Ace is a friendly person, who always has some random link to post or a song name from one of his favorite bands. You can't really seek this guy and talk to him since he always has something do. Ace also has an unusual fetish towards Grace and loves to quote her and screen what she says so he can post it up on his worship alter for Grace. "Grace2020: Ace is a really nice guy- once you get to know him. Just don't make him mad. Or he'll ride you up a wall." 'LargoJoeSqueezle' This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere. Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! \m/(>.<)\m/ 'Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back...or slaps him. 'halfrican halfrican: umad? Nice truck hermano YOU ARE EXCLUDED FROM CHICKEN CUTLET NIGHT 'Danktolker'(Currently inhabited by Kirk) This guy... is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" 'Mancart' Cultured and sophisticated, his witty repartee is legend within the Buffet. Always quick with a kind word or a helping hand, he is one of the pillars of the Kongregate Community. All who have met find him Christ-like in demeanor, and wilds animals often gather around him in large groups. Mancart lives on a couch in the corner, and he feeds on n00b blood. This guy isn't an immature punk. He's a man! He makes most men, including Chuck Norris and the most interesting man(Dos Equis guy) in the universe to tremble in fear! One of the oldest members in the Buffet, he smokes weed recreationally and drinks alcohol or both, till he sees purple squirrels. He's a cool guy, who has his own opinions. Don't even try to argue, he will stump you with his manly logic. If you want to get his attention, since he's afk most of the time, just say Mancart is a n00b! And he will hit you harder then a young woman's first period. 'number1woofer' The most commonly accepted theory on number1woofer is that he has two personalities, one of which uses proper grammar, and one which does not. The one that uses proper grammar usually trolls whoever he can get his dirty mitts on. Sometimes, though, he will get defensive if provoked. Sometimes he will be normal, too, when he gets enough sleep. The one that does not use grammar is far more interesting, always ready to impartiate universal truths in layman's terms. He trolls too, but only with good reason, like a chaotically good gray knight. Imagine Batman, if he typed like a fifth grader. However, like any normal man, he has his times of weakness too, like when he says that he is gay to get attention and admits that he is a pathetic excuse for a human being. He also has a soft spot for Texas, the love of his life. Overall, if you want your self confidence lowered, talk to number1woofer. 'Serynity' What can I say about Seryn? She's hot, but old, like old hot though. Sery isn't old enough to be a cougar but she's not young enough to be a kitten. Seryn is a lurker. Some say she lurks because her boyfriend told her to meet him in the buffet one day, little does she know that he was just joking so he could leave her. Some say because she's intimidated by the general collective sexiness of the Buffet sometimes. Beware, she trolls nubs into submission with her sexy powers. JCielsa: In all honesty.... JCiesla: I'd do her puc4444: I would simply for reproductive purposes. puc4444: She has a few traits I'd like to add into my bloodline. 'Scrumpulate' Just like his name would suggest, Scrumplate is a very tasty kind of person. Scrumpulate can be as spicy as a Jalapeno pepper when he is using witty insults and grade-A comebacks, and as sweet as German chocolates when he is chatting with his newly-wed internet wife, aliaranel. Scrump can be sour on the rare occasions where he gets mad, and he can be bitter as well, but Scrump always has a flavor. Never does Scrump not contribute to the chatroom at all. He's one of the elders of the BoG as well, and with his age, he has lots of wisdom. Unfortuantly for him, age did not bring him many woman, besides for aliaranel, and Serynity. If you ever stop in the BoG, talk to Scrump, and you'll realize why I say he's as tasty as he is. 'Dukemaster911' im that star up in the sky im that mountain peak up high yeah i made it im the worlds anus im that last breath of hope when my backs against the rope yeah i made it im the worlds anus 'hazeystar' Hazeystar is the best friend that a person can have. He is funny, smart, charming, and everything else that a woman may want in a man. He is tough, and will challenge anyone who questions him to a fight, and will do anything to get his way. Beware. He also has a very small penis. 'puc4444' Aside from Kongregate, puc gets in fights because he's a crazy son of a bitch, not just with people but with gators in the swamps. That is why puc worked on the swamps pulling trees out with his bare hands, to fight gators occasionally, till the day they all left cause they were tired of getting their tails kicked. His current mission is to raise an army of bastard children to create the perfect master race, taken after himself to breed out stupidity and cowardice. After three or four generations of children raised, with the same ideals, there should be enough of them to eradicate whats left of the unworthy populace. But when his does go on Kongregate, he loves to mess with people on there, primarily 8 year olds. puc4444 is a bit of a smart-aleck and is constantly joking around saying the craziest thing you could possibly hear. He livens up the Buffet to the extreme! He’s a nice guy (though he does pick on people a lot) and is definitely worth talking to. You will either think he is a stupid sack of shit or will be one of your favorite people in the Buffet due to his poetic ability to annihilate a noob.Though he would rather you not know… he’s a nice guy! The smartest person in the room!!! 'iHustleu'(Timmytangtang) Hustleu is a man of a thousand words, but only one point: For noobs to leave the BoG. If you say one thing that shows your ignorance, Hustleu will make you wish you’d never been born. Don’t even think about telling your mom on him, either, because he can make her wish she had never been born, too. Hustleu also believes that there are no girls on the internet, and no matter how hard you try and prove him, he will never change. In fact, you could show up at his house, show him you're a girl, let him feel you up, and he'll still say you're a boy. Hustleu’s still trying to get a grade above a 40 and pass the 4th grade, even after 25 years of being held back. That's right, Hustleu is 24, but still manages to pick up all the 13 year old girls. 'Root123' Root, full of himself. That is all. Another wonderful troll in the Buffet of Goodness, he can be cool sometimes but most of the time he's a douche. Be careful if you even speak one word in the chat, this guy will own you with his troll physics. He takes trollness so far, that they made a new theory, forget Einstein's formula of finding the energy output of an object (E=MC2). Root's formula is simple, he wants to see the energy he has to output to drive out an innocent buffeter. Root has the amazing ability to stare into your soul and crush all of your hopes and dreams with the might of his superior intelligence. Sometimes he has meaningful conversations or you can always watch him troll, either way, you can always pass the time argueing with him or watching him eat a noob alive. Prinny_Saturn For some reason, Prinny wasn't on here. So then he added himself to make it look like people care about him. 'Kayleeboox' Sexy Lexi(the artist formerly known as Prince) this diva is a typical one, tending to contrast her self. For all you non-smart people, that means one moment she's nice then when you blink, she turns into a drill sargent and tells you to drop on your knees and give her 20 BLOW pops. On her alone time, when Kayleeboox isn't at school, Lexi goes on Kong to roleplay with crazy white guys. This chick is outgoing though, and from what I hear she is agressive, passionate, feisty and arousing. Chat with Lexi if you want to have a good time, whether to converse or to cyber. 'AprilleOwnsYou' AwesomeOwnsYou, no wait AprilleOwnsYou* is awesome. Whenever she goes on and types something, it's always awesome. Even if she stays in the chat and remains idle it is still awesome because Aprille's awesomeness rubs off on the chat, knowmsayin. Aprille always tends to be busy but once in a while goes in the Buffet to chat with the cool cats. This chick can't stop laughing when she goes to the circus and watches the clowns and stuff and has some of the best pick up lines known to man. "esta noche yo quiero estar contigo" "estoy perdida sin ti!" "Aren’t there 21 letters in the alphabet? Oh that’s right! I forgot u, r, a, q, t!" 'riceluvr' riceluvr is one of the sweetest chicks in the Buffet and she's funny/random. Plus she has a little wild side begging to come out. *Cough* PUMA *Cough* She has the 3B's, Brains... Well, not really. Brawn... Hmm, nothing in this category. As for Beauty, what can be more beautiful than white rice surrounded by a bowl? Rice loves to chat with anyone, especially if she is happy because she got some action. You can talk about anything with her except penis, or she will get possed by the dick devil. xJOKERx: I love you rice. riceluvr: i love you for your big cock. 'BooByTraP' Oh, where to begin. This man is arguably one of the most interesting character in the BoG, second only to Danktolker himself. Hij is Nederlands, om te beginnen. Yeah, google translate that from Dutch to English if you really care that much. Booby is stoned 99% of his life, and the other 1% of the time he is rolling a blunt. Booby is 17 years old, and he's a good-spirited guy if you take the time to get to know him. Also, because he is Dutch, his vocabularly isn't as great as the other regs, but then again, that's one of the things that makes him unique. 50% of his vocabularly is racial slurs and swears, which he uses proudly. If you ask me, I think Booby represents Dutch people well. He's not even a troll, really. Just a funny guy. So, if you ever have the time, and Booby is on, give him a hello. Soba Soba is a chill tree throwing hippie who tells it like it is. She despises Rule 3 (Rule 3: Never talk about Fight Club). Hey, go figure. She's a calm gal, always somewhat optimistic, like the person that sees the cup with water in it, never half full or half empty, it's just water, be happy it's clean so drink it! She comes on sometimes and when she does, she's a laff. Great person to make an acquaintance with. 'Just_Twi' At times Twi can be sweet, funny, random, twizzler, annoying, currzzzy but she is NOT a great big bundle of nondescript. This girl ain't no girl, she's a woman! She ain't black but she got soul, she ain't young but she ain't old, shine like silver, burn like gold, SHE'S A WOMAAAAN! Ahem. She doesn't go to school, she already has her dream job. What is it you may ask? Stripper at McDonalds. Don't ask how she managed to get that job, but you can imagine ;) Having a lot of free time, Twi faps occasinally while thinking about Largo. Aside from that, she likes to stalk AceFenrir. "LargoJoeSqueezle: Soba, why are you so awezome? Just_Twi: Is that suprising Largo?" 'Ftvguy' There are many words to explain this man, wise, empathetic, smart, handsome, funny. None of these words truly capture the true essence of him. Most times he can offer help to those in need, but some times hes on no more to make people laugh, whether hes a laughing at you or with you. He's a total alpha male, 10/10 lover. Talk to this god of a man if you want to be elevated into a higher existence. 'Jayfeather5084' Jay is a bit on the weird side, but in a room like the BoG that's to be expected. KF5 says he's gay but Mel says he's not. Who knows for sure? His biggest feel is >tfw no gf, and he'll be sure to remind you at least once a day. He doesn't like it when newbs call him stupid so he'll brag about his almost perfect ACT score of 35. Recently he has tried to reinvent himself as a pacifist who wants to put an end to all kong conflict. SociopathicEY Socio is the newest reg in BoG, he hangs out in BoG and likes to troll everyone that he first meets but is really cool when you get to know him. He wants to try and get every shiny kongpanion and he tells everyone in BoG that he will eventually become room mod and owner, even though no one believes him. One thing that he likes to tell everyone is Fist my asshole which is raunchy yet humorous. He also likes to consider himself the king of alt trolling in BoG, since he unrealistically says that he has "9000 alts" and has a personality for every single on of them. xJOKERx A cool 19 year old that's most likely insane in the membrane, he has been stalked by AUSSIEstar in the last months. He's an overall nice guy and a bit trolly if you see him in the buffet feel free to say hi. He is one of the best regulars in BoG. Page Editing Currently, editing will only be done by mature people. If you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't! Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners